Summer With a Boy
by Polishdillpicklesandzammie
Summary: Zach and Cammie are cousins and they are spending the summer days at their Grandparent's house. Liz is Cammie's sister. Watch as Cammie and Zach grapple the ups and downs of family. Whether they are together or apart.


**Ok so first chapter is starting. This is the second time I wrote this. Cammie is twelve, Liz is ten, and Zach is sixteen. Review! Some of this is based off of what I do with my sister and my cousin. I have seen other stories where either Grant, Liz or Jonas were related to Cam. So why not have Zach be related to her? There is no reason. My story my plot. I'm done with my little rant. So enjoy!**

Cammie pov

I was sitting in the backseat of my moms van. We were headed to my Grandma's house. My cousin was going to be there. His name is Zach we have been there for each other since the very beginning. When my mom was in the hospital for a month giving birth to my sister we went from my aunt Abby's house to my Grandmas house and on the weekends we stayed with our parents. The reason mom was in the hospital for so long was my sister had given her some problems. He also helped me through my first heartbreak earlier this year and then he helped me let my other boyfriend down easy. Then I helped him through his heartbreak too. But there is one time that I will always remember. It was on Christmas Eve 2013

_Flashback_

_It was really cold outside, but yet I was standing outside in a tree fort. I had to clear my head. Everybody was inside trying not to cry and stay strong for the little kids. Grandpa had just been carted out of the house on a gurney. The tree fort was just a platform placed in the middle of three trees. I was leaning on the tree closest to the front. I had a shawl wrapped around me. I had on a black dress that went down to my Knees. The shawl dropped down to elbows and let it stay there. Yeah I was cold, but I didn't care. I shut my eyes and breathed in the cold, crisp air. I willed myself to not cry. I didn't feel anybody climb up the ladder. All I felt was the warmth of my shawl being placed on my shoulders. Somebody wrapped their arms around me. I knew it was Zach because of his smell. I turned and buried my head into his chest. "Why Zach?" He didn't get to respond because I started sobbing. After I stopped crying we went back inside. On the way in he told me what happened. "They are passing out presents. Everybody was wondering where you were and i know this is your safe place. So I came here."_

End of Flashback

When we got there my grandma told Liz and I that Aunt Abby will be coming to get scratch off lottery tickets. We went to get them then we went to Tops. Liz and I got a Hershey bar and a Reese's peanut butter cup. On the way back to Grandma's house I didn't finish my chocolate bar. We got out of the car and I went running into the house and I saw Zach sitting on a couch. "Hey do you want the rest of this? I bit off of it so..." I held out the chocolate bar. "I really don't care" he said. His dad came and had lunch with us. Then he gave Aunt Abby a ride home because she had to get ready for work. Zach went out to mow the lawn. He said that it would take about an hour. In that hour I did all of this:

-three minutes of planks, leg lifts, and crunches

-weeded the ivy bank

-picked wild strawberries and blackberries

-swung on the swing set with Liz

Yeah, I did all that and Zach came back from the lot where he was mowing complaining about how hot it was. He had no idea. I was supposed to run two miles but I didn't. There is this couch in the corner of the back room Liz Zach ad I were sitting on it. I was laying on my stomach across Zach's lap. I started to get uncomfortable so I flipped over onto my back and accidentally drove my elbow into his man hood. He groaned in pain. "Sorry didn't mean to do that" Liz was sitting on the other end of the couch dying of laughter. Zach glared at Liz and she shut up. "It's too hot Cam, get up!" He said. And with that I was on the floor pinned between Zach's legs and the coffee table. I got up and started leaning against him. "Like I said before Cam it's too hot" Zach said. "Guys what can we do I'm bored." Liz stated. "I want to cool off. I'm all sweaty and hot." Zach replied. I glared at him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Zach asked. I just shook my head at how stupid my sixteen year old cousin could be. I mean yeah sure he did make honor roll and he is the star of the varsity baseball team, can't you have a little common sense? For the next hour Liz kept complaining about why we weren't doing something and all we were doing was watching tv. Zach and I were watching Ridiculousness. My grandma came into the back room. "Aunt Abby just called she doesn't have to go into work today, they called off her shift. So she is gonna come down here and take me out to Walmart to pick up a few things. Are you guys just gonna stay here with your Grandfather?" Grandma said. "Yeah Gram we'll stay here. " Aunt Abby is a nurse so her shifts revolve around wether they need her or not. Aunt Abby came and picked up Grandma. Grandpa can in from the parlor, he was asleep in there. Then he went to sit on the deck in the sun and went back asleep. My grandparents are in their eighties so they get tired often. A couple weeks ago they celebrated their 65th wedding anniversarystars tarted screaming at Zach because we weren't doing anything and I wanted to go for a walk and he wouldn't take us. So I started beating the crap out if him with the plastic bat. Then he threw a ball at Liz and hit her in the temple. She started crying and to make her stop Zach agreed to let Liz hit him with the baby for five minutes. zavh decided to go outside. He climbed the tree and I followed suit. We were up in the tree and Liz was down on the ground. We were laughing and talking. Zach started picking little pieces if bark off the tree and was chucking them at Liz. She threw her iPod touch up to me and I put on Rude by Magic. We were singing along and Zach corrected Liz on the lyrics, while I sat there sheepishly because I was singing the wrong words. But I didn't say anything. Soon Aunt Abby and Grandma pulled up. "Zachary and Cameron get down! Cameron you're leaving to go camping tomorrow and Zachary you have a baseball game. God for bid you fall then you won't be able to go to either of you're events.". We were dying of laughter. Then we were climbing down. "Hey Aunt Abby? Can we go on a walk? Down on the path near the creek? We can cut through Grandpas lot." I asked. "Sure" she replied. When Zach Liz Aunt Abby and I wee all walking down we were remembering all of the best memories we had shared. The rest of the day was great. We in fact actually got ten dollars each for passing school. Then we all got picked sip by our parents and went our seperate ways. But what happened after the camping trip changed my summer completely...

**Ok so a cliff hanger. Wow that was long the last time I checked there was about 1,500 words. So this is the longest thing I ever wrote. Do you think it was too long? Let me know. Have a dandy day! I love you guys! Review!**


End file.
